


"breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths"

by Semoka



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice Needs a Hug, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Touch-Starved, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: Beetlejuice throws a temper tantrum of epic proportions. The Maitlands are tasked with handling their demonic third.





	"breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths"

**Author's Note:**

> that prompt was so pretty I just had to write this for the goldenrat trio

For the last hour, Beetlejuice had been, for lack of a better word, throwing a temper tantrum.

The currently red-haired demon had lit the kitchen on fire twice, gave the couch a mouth, turned all the furniture in Charles and Delia's room upside down, and chased Lydia around the house with a snake. (Adam's pretty sure Lydia didn't mind that last one.) So yes, a temper tantrum.

Every time Adam or Barbara tried to ask him what was wrong, he'd glare at them and stomp off to another part of the house to cause trouble in. It got to the point where even Lydia was locked in her room rather than being around BJ. Delia and Charles had left the house after the furniture incident, yelling for "those two ghosts" to fix this.

At exactly three in the afternoon, Beetlejuice popped into the Matiland's attic with a cloud of smoke causing them to scream in panic. His hair was still fiery red as he looked around for something to take his anger out on. His hands clenched into fists and unclenched as he paced like a caged animal.

"Adam!" Barbara hissed under her breath. "You need to do something about this!"

"Me?" He gasped back. "Why do I have to fix him?"

"Because he's your boyfriend!"

"He's your boyfriend too!"

"When he acts like this, he's your boyfriend. Now, _go_!" And with that, Barbara shoved him off their bed and onto his feet, right into the path of Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice glared at Adam, as expected, and tried to walk around him. In a fit of courage, Adam put a hand on the back of his chest. Beetlejuice froze as he always does with physical contact, giving Adam the perfect opportunity to slide it up his neck to cup his cheek.

He pressed his lips to Beetlejuice's with purpose, but no rush. The demon slowly returned the kiss. His hands came up to slide into Adam's back pockets, pulling him closer.

From the bed, Barbara watches her boys. She smiles as Beetlejuice's hair melts from the angry red to a soft pink she's come to claim as her favorite. It means he's feeling loved. There's nothing she loves more than that.

Finally, Adam pulls away by barely a centimeter. "Better?" He breathes into BJ's mouth.

Beetlejuice steals another kiss. "Always," He murmurs.

Adam smiles softly. "Good," He whispers. "I'm glad. You want to share what that was all about?"

"Later," Beetlejuice agrees. "For now..." He presses his forehead to Adam's, breathing him in. "For now, just let me enjoy this."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know that was sappy but im the biggest goddamn sucker <3  
Also posted on my tumblr, @semoka! Check me out over there if you'd like to scream about beetlejuice with me


End file.
